


You don't give up, do you?

by petrahue



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cockroaches, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, based on a call, is there anything more i can tag as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrahue/pseuds/petrahue
Summary: this is based on a call from Seven's route on the 7th or the 8th day. i may altered it a little, but it's basically the same. i copied basically the whole thing Seven says. please enjoy!





	You don't give up, do you?

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a call from Seven's route on the 7th or the 8th day. i may altered it a little, but it's basically the same. i copied basically the whole thing Seven says. please enjoy!

Ring ring ring. I'm dialing Seven, even though he asked me to leave him alone. He's accepting it, even though he said he's busy.

"Again?... You don't give up, do you?" - he sighs into the phone.  
"Cockroach, cockroach! Save me!" - I plead him with desperation.  
"What? A cockroach? Where, where? First get out of there! I'll take care of it so you wait on the sofa." - he immediately stood up from his place and was hurrying to my rescue. Such a sweetheart...  
"How the hell did it come in...? I'll spray enough pesticide for it to die so don't worry. Just wait a bit." - he tried to calm me down a but, or at least report to me, while he was doing the work.

I'm now on the sofa, crouching, my chin resting on the back of it. He's done, and now he's heading towards me.  
"Whew... Alright... everything's good. Huh? Y-you're crying? Why?!" - worry spread across his cheeks as he saw me, weeping a little.  
"I wanted to tell you before... but I didn't want to bother you..." - he's now crouching behind the sofa, so he can face me. His expression softened a little.  
"...I'm just busy working. I'm not mad at you or anything. So if you want to say something, say it."  
"Mm." - I nodded, but my tears couldn't stop. For various reasons I even forgot. It's just nice to let it out.  
"God... Don't cry. What should I do...?" - his worrisome face came back as he stood up and scratched the back of his head, trying to think a way to stop me from crying.

"I-I'll go look at every corner in this house. So... Stop crying..." - I looked up at him when he started speaking again.  
"Can't you hold my hand? It's shaking..." - his eyes widened, his cheeks got pinker.  
"Can I... really hold your hand?" - he regained his composure a little, asking for confirmation with his words.  
I reached out to him, but didn't speak a word. I don't have to speak from time to time to make someone understand me.  
"Your hands are so small..." - his hand trembling as he embraces mine. It's dry and warm, rough but soft as well. He looks directly at our hands, being amazed about the size difference we have. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are wide open, as well as his lips are parted. He's so adorable...

"Oh... I-I'm not doing anything weird... I just want to comfort you." - he stutters.  
"It's greatly appreciated." - I respond with a weak, but noticeable smile. My eyes are a little swelled and my nose is stuffed, so that's why my voice was a little distorted.  
"H-here, sit here. It's weird to be on the phone when w-we're this close. I'll hang up now." - he hung up and guided me next to his "work-place".  
"Why don't you bring up the laptop to the bed?" - I ask curiously as I sit down next to him.  
"U-uhh... I-It's because it wouldn't be able to ventilate well." - he avoids my eyes. It's fine. I know it's fine.

He went back to work, while I sat next to him, listening to his murmurs. It became late very quickly and I was getting sleepy. The air cooled down too, so I stood up, grabbed two blankets, wrapped one around him, and one around myself, leaned on his shoulder, and tried to fall asleep.  
"Good night, Seven. Please don't stay up too late."  
"Mm, okay. Good night." - he wrapped an arm around me, and went back to work. I fell asleep soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, it's very short!


End file.
